foxesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxxy Love
Overview Foxxy Love is a fictional character in the animated series Drawn Together. She is one of the eight housemates who are the focus of the show. Background Foxxy Love is a sassy and promiscuous mystery-solving musician (a spoof of Valerie Brown from Josie and the Pussycats) who sings and plays the tambourine (which she calls “the jingle frisbee”). Her name — derived from the names of two famous blaxploitation characters, Foxy Brown and Christie Love — is not just a reference to her status as a sex symbol. Foxxy is a fox girl, though not in the literal sense; she wears fox ears and a fox tail, but both are merely part of her costume rather than actual parts of her body. (In a small handful of episodes, the tail appears to be real, but this can probably be assumed to be just a joke since she is seen without the tail on numerous other occasions.) Ostensibly, this was inspired by the Pussycats' cat costumes, but it also possesses elements of similarity with the catgirl, a common character in anime and manga (the foxgirl, also referred to as kitsune, is a variation on this, and is a type of spirit in Shinto mythology). Her middle name has been written as “Shaquafa” in “Captain Hero's Marriage Pact”, though it was pronounced more like “Shaquafafa” in “Foxxy vs. the Board of Education”. In 1984, she and her band, the Foxxy 5, had a hit with their single “La-la-la-la Labia” before they disbanded three weeks later because of the group's bitter infighting. Foxxy still owns the group's van (which is based on the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo), and it now serves as the housemates' means of transportation. Family Foxxy is hinted to have had a very dysfunctional upbringing. It is indicated in several episodes that her father abandoned her at a very young age (she states in “The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist”, “Mama didn’t raise no fool, and Papa didn’t raise me at all!”), and might also suffer issues of child molestation. In “Hot Tub”, Foxxy mentions that her father has never kissed her, and in “Clara's Dirty Little Secret”, she implies that her father told her that her vagina is a “horrible place”. In “Freaks & Greeks”, Foxxy's father is said to have left for cigarettes 21 years ago (Foxxy is 23), and it is sometimes indicated she expects him to return any day. In “Ghostesses in the Slot Machine”, she claims that her mother kicked her out of the house when she was 14 years old for dressing like a stripper. Foxxy's mother is an actual fox and her sister is also half fox though the inverse of foxxy as far as human/fox parts are concerned. A much-exploited gag on the show is Foxxy's bewildering amount of life experience. Despite her seemingly young age, she has had several abortions (see Sexuality below) and has carried at least three children to term, one of whom may have in turn become a parent themselves. Two of her children, named Kwametta and Ray-Ray, were taken away from her by Child Services and renamed “Heather” and “Raymond-Raymond”, causing some animosity between her and Child Services. In the episode “N.R.A.y RAY”, Ray-Ray finally appears, but he is identified as Foxxy's grandson; it is unclear whether Foxxy has both a son and a grandson named Ray-Ray or whether this is an inconsistency. After catching Ray-Ray burglarizing the Drawn Together house, Foxxy scolds him, “I did not not raise yo' papa to not raise you to be no criminal!”, a reference to her family's general proclivity toward parental absence. Foxxy also has a son named Timmy who has become the subject of a running gag on the show,: whenever Foxxy discusses something unfortunate happening, the show often cuts to a quick clip of her in the confessional saying, “Poor little Timmy. Mommy misses you”. In “Dirty Pranking No. 2”, Foxxy scoffs at Clara and Spanky's attraction to one another, saying, “Daddy's little girl falling for some bad boy, and then she'll go and get herself pregnant and be forced to sell the child on the black market to pay the bills”; at this point, Foxxy says the line for the first time. In “A Tale of Two Cows”, Foxxy tells Wooldoor (after Live Action Cow is discovered to have rabies) that he needs to shoot Live Action Cow right between the eyes while it yells, “Mama! Mama! I ain't got no rabies, I is just brushin' my teeth as you says!”; she then says the line again, implying she did that very thing with Timmy. In “A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special”, she says that Timmy is in an orphanage in Kansas City, Missouri; however, when this is stated, she is roleplaying as a prostitute, so that information might not be canon. The child's actual fate has not been clearly established. Sexuality Foxxy's sexuality is her most exploited character trait; her character is revealed to be not only extremely promiscuous, but also rather kinky. Foxxy is bisexual; though her preference is men, she clearly enjoys relations with other women as well, as evidenced by her behavior toward Clara in “Hot Tub” and her own bandmates in “Captain Hero's Marriage Pact”. She has crushes on Star Wars character Lando Calrissian and actor Denzel Washington. In “Requiem for a Reality Show”, she has a short-lived BDSM relationship with Captain Hero, a relationship in which she assumes the dominant role. In “Unrestrainable Trainable” she has a threesome with Spanky and Toot, again assuming the dominant role. Many jokes have been made regarding Foxxy's sexual habits. She is implied to have sex so frequently that she is so used to being pregnant that she treats it completely dismissively (she once suggests, seemingly with no external evidence, that there is a good chance she is pregnant at the moment). She has abortions with such regularity that in “The Lemon-AIDS Walk”, she is shown to save money in a jar for that specific purpose. In “Alzheimer's That Ends Well”, she hands Clara a tampon; when Clara asks how to know when to take it out, Foxxy has no idea what she is referring to. In “Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!”, she gets her period seemingly for the first time ever. Foxxy has an extremely elaborate masturbation ritual which involves heavy use of props, such as a lightsaber. When she masturbates, her orgasms become fiery explosions. Beginning in Season Two, her character design was tweaked so that her nipples always stick out (in the first season they stuck out only when she was excited) when she is in her usual outfit - most likely a fan service. She has also revealed that her tail is made of bacon; while she claims at first the producers deliberately edited her to say this (with, as she put it, their “god damn white flashes”, meaning the dramatic flash seen when switching scenes), she quickly confirms it. Role on the Show Foxxy largely serves as a vehicle to make fun of black stereotypes, such as being sexually promiscuous, spending money foolishly on frivolous luxury items and lottery tickets, and being unable to speak proper English. She frequently refers to herself in the third person. Foxxy's skills with written language are also poor; for instance, the label on the abortion jar she uses in “The Lemon-AIDS Walk” features an “R” which is written backwards, and the paper on which she attempts to write song lyrics in “Captain Hero's Marriage Pact” features spelling of a similar nature. In “Spelling Applebee's”, Toot teases Foxxy that she is illiterate; Foxxy then reveals that she was once a champion speller, but vowed never to spell correctly again after a violent racial incident that took place at her last spelling bee. In the episode, Foxxy overcomes her fear and begins spelling perfectly again. Despite her role as the “Sassy, Trouble-Causing Black Woman” on reality TV shows, Foxxy ironically acts as the voice of reason on many episodes, a role seemingly inherited from her prototype Valerie Brown. This may only be a relative factor, as the other characters tend to be less stable than their reality TV counterparts. Though she isn't smart as far as book learning goes, she has arguably the most common sense of the housemates, and acts as the unofficial leader of the group. Foxxy's role is often that of the house's backbone, holding the other characters together or uniting them in times of disagreement or strife. Wooldoor even describes her as “the only one in the house who isn't completely retarded”. Her catchphrase is “Be that as it may,” which she usually states whenever someone points out a logical flaw in her argument. In Season One and the first few shows of Season Two, she was the character who received the most airtime, though as Season Two progressed, she was surpassed in this regard by Captain Hero. In the confessional scenes her age is revealed to be 23; however, this would make her about one year old at the time “La-la-la-la Labia” supposedly came out. This is probably explainable by the fact that cartoon characters don't really age, and thus she is “twenty-three” no matter how long she has actually lived, similar to the way Toot is only 22 years old despite being from the 1920s. (It is worth noting that Drawn Together produces many inconsistencies when discussing characters' ages.) Her relationship with Princess Clara is complex. She is repulsed by Clara's racism but doesn't hate her, realizing Clara is for the most part simply parroting what she has been taught rather than acting out of genuine hatred toward other races and religions. However, that hasn't stopped them from fighting viciously on occasion. In spite of this, she seems to consider Clara a good friend, as evidenced by the episode “Clara's Dirty Little Secret”, when she went to great lengths to protect her from the violent intentions of the other housemates. Earlier in the episode, Foxxy tried to encourage Clara to more openly embrace her sexuality (only to learn that Clara's vagina had literally been transformed into a monster), and it may be that Foxxy somewhat pitied Clara for her sexual repression (as a result of both her sheltered upbringing and her cursed genitalia). While the show's first season focused on the pair's friendship, interaction in the second season between the two focused more on how Foxxy detested Clara's insensitivity (which resulted in Foxxy attacking her a couple of times). However, the lack of balance in this regard may also be due to the fact that neither character assumed as prominent a role in the second season as they had in the first, and thus were limited to mainly comedic moments. It is suggested in the first episode that there might even be a sexual attraction between the two, as they end up making out three times in that episode. However, except for “Ghostesses in the Slot Machine” (when they make out while stripping in an attempt to make Clara's father notice them), this suggestion has not been repeated in subsequent episodes. Songs *”Black Chick's Tongue” (duet with Princess Clara). *”La-la-la-la Labia” (originally by the Foxxy 5, later performed by Foxxy Love with the Drawn Together cast). *”Crashy Smashy Die Die Die” (solo). *”No Easy Way Out” (solo).